Dois-je lui dire ?
by Wiloo
Summary: Rachel aime Finn. Et Finn aime Rachel. Le truc c'est que depuis quelques temps, ils n'osent plus vraiment aller se voir ... Est-ce qu'un jour ils arriveront à s'avouer leur sentiments ? OS Finchel :)


**Bonjour, voilà un OS sur du Finchel, exclusivement x) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas ! :) Bonne Lecture :D Et, n'hésitez pas à Reviewer :)**

* * *

POV FINN

Quand je la vois, mon coeur bat un peu plus fort, mon ventre se soulève et mes mains deviennent moites. Je n'y comprend plus rien. Comment Finn Hudson a-t-il pu se laisser avoir si facilement par une fille si compliqué ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me reconnais plus. Moi qui ai toujours réussi à parler à n'importe quelle fille, quand je vois Rachel, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Et pourtant, des mots, j'en ai des tonnes pour elle. Comme "Quand tu chantes, ça m'fout des frissons de partout !" Sauf que j'arrive pas. Par exemple ce matin, très belle occasion de lui parler, elle était seule devant son casier. J'arrive vers elle, mais je ne parviens qu'à bredouiller un faible " Salut, ça va ? " . Elle m'a regardé, avec ses yeux si doux et son sourire si ... Je sentais mes mains s'humidifier alors que j'essayai de trouver un truc intéressant à lui dire mais rien ne voulut sortir. Finalement, elle est partit, avec ce sourire, toujours aussi beau, me laissant seul, chamboulé.

POV RACHEL

Finn, c'est vraiment un mec cool. C'est grâce à lui que le glee club est ce qu'il est, et il est sympa. Je dis ça, mais en vérité je suis pratiquement folle de lui. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le mec le plus intelligent de la terre, mais je l'aime, je l'aime. Il ne le saura jamais. Parce que j'ai une foutue timidité. Rachel n'a pas l'air, mais si elle est très timide. Voilà que je parle de moi à la troisième personne du singulier. C'est penser si souvent à lui qui me rend aussi bizarre je crois. Bref, comme je le disais, je suis timide et donc, je n'arrive jamais à lui dire un truc, qui pourrait le faire rire, ou même le passionner. Ca désespère Tina, ma meilleure amie. Elle me dit tout le temps "Rachel, tu veux te marrier avec lui non ? Et bien avant que ça arrive, il faudrait peut-être que tu te bouge les fesses et que tu lui dises quelque chose ? " Je crois qu'elle a raison. Move Your Ass Rachel. It's possible.

POV FINN

Aujourd'hui, on a réunion du glee club. Je vais la voir. Rien que d'y penser, mon coeur s'affole "Calme-toi, elle n'est pas encore là ... " C'est alors que j'eus une idée géniale. Sincérement. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler pour l'inviter à sortir ou pour quoi que se soi ? Je lui chanterai quelque chose. Et vous savez quoi ? je l'ai fait. Je me suis mis au milieu de la salle, et voilà ce que j'ai dit.

Moi : Je voudrai chanter une chanson spéciale, pour une personne qui est spéciale pour moi. Alors, je vais chanter, Can't Fight This Feeling.

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore_. (Je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment)_  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for_. (j'ai oublié pourquoi j'ai commencé à me battre)_  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore_ (Il est temps d'amener le bateau à la rive)_  
And throw away the oars_ (et de jeter les rames)_  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore_. (Bébé, je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment.)_

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

POV RACHEL

J'en restai sans voix. C'était tellement beau. Il chantait bien, je le savais depuis longtemps, mais cette émotion, jamais je ne l'avais entendue. Les paroles de la chanson me touchaient directement. Inconsciemment, dans le plus beau de tous mes rêves, c'était pour moi qu'il la chantait. Il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui avoue.

POV FINN

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'avais fait. Je me sentais tellement mieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis retourné m'asseoir, seulement je me suis placé à côté de Rachel. J'en avais trop envie. Alors que M. Shuester commençait à parler et parler, je me suis penché vers Rachel. "Tu, tu pourras rester à la fin de la séance ? j'aimerai ... te parler ..." Mon courage ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais comme guidé par une force étrange. Mon coeur ne cessa de battre à son maximum durant tout le reste de la séance.

POV RACHEL

Oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU ! Je vois un petit bout d'espoir qui s'infiltre en moi, il m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille ! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre. Réfléchissant à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait me dire tout à l'heure, je n'écoute plus les chansons de mes amis. Je m'en fiche. Finn veut me parler en privé !

POV FINN

La séance passait vite. Trop vite ? Non, j'avais envie, j'avais besoin de lui parler, je le sentais, c'était mon instinct, je ne sais pas. Alors que tous les élèves commençaient à sortir de la salle, me voilà, moi, seul avec celle que j'aime tant. Rachel. Contrairement à d'habitude, ma langue parvient à bouger, et j'arrive à articuler des mots, des sons, est-ce le fait que nous soyons seuls ? Surement. Je peux enfin lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

Moi (FINN) : Quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'étais avec Quinn. On est vite devenus amis toi et moi, tu me faisais et tu me fais encore, rire quand tu parles tout le temps. Je crois que c'est le jour où je t'ai entendu chanter que je suis tombé amoureux. Non pas que tu n'ai que ta voix, mais c'est la première fois que je me sentais "connecté" avec toi. Si proche. Alors que je ne faisais qu'écouter. Je t'aime, Rachel. Et je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Cette chanson, tout à l'heure là, c'était pour toi.

POV RACHEL

Je crus que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Comme je l'aimais ! Il fallait que je lui dise moi aussi, j'avais tellement de chose à lui dire.

Moi (RACHEL) : Finn, ce que tu dis me fait presque rire parce que c'est, réciproque. Je t'aime, bien sur que je t'aime, qui ne pourrait pas t'aimer ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis quelques temps je n'osais aller te parler, c'était ridicule mais bon ...

Finn : N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui n'osait pas aller te voir ! Son ton me fit rire.

Moi (RACHEL): On va quand même pas se disputer pour si peu ...

Finn : De toutes façons, je ne pourrai jamais me disputer avec toi.

Moi (RACHEL) : Pourquoi ?

Finn : Parce que je t'aime trop.

Il se rapprocha de moi, si près que je pouvais compter ses cils. Il était encore plus beau vu sous cet angle, il me sourit, d'une façon si adorable que mon coeur faillit lâcher. Et il fit enfin, ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps, il m'embrassa.

POV FINN

Les lèvres de Rachel étaient encore plus douces que dans mes rêves. C'était comme une drogue pour moi, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je lui faisais comprendre tellement de choses à travers ce baiser. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea pour reprendre son souffle, elle me sourit. Ce sourire me redonna envie de l'embrasser. Elle le remarqua.

Rachel : Arrête Finn, on ne pourra plus s'arrêter m'a-t-elle dit en souriant.

Moi (FINN) : Quel est le problème ? Je veux bien faire ça toute ma vie moi ...

Rachel rit. Son rire me donna également envie de rire. Il était si mignon !

Moi (FINN) : Quand est-ce que j'aurai le droit de t'embrasser toute la journée ?

Rachel : Un jour où on aura pas cours ... Dimanche prochain ça te va ? me répondit-elle en rigolant. C'est quand même étrange, poursuivit-elle, que j'arrive très bien à te parler quand on est rien que nous deux.

Moi (FINN) : Toi aussi ça te fait ça ? Ouf, je ne suis plus le seul ...

POV RACHEL

Nous avons continué de discuter comme ça. Il me disait "Rachel, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Rachel " Et je lui répondais "Finn, Finn, pourquoi tu m'aimes ?" Nous rigolions. Nous étions bien. Nous avons passés une heure et demi dans cette salle. Surement pour rattraper tout le temps que nous avions perdu avant de nous déclarer notre amour. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, il m'a prit la main. Elle était grande, chaude et rassurante. Je la serrai fort, tout contre mon coeur ... Car c'était grâce à mon coeur, mon coeur qui aimait ce grand idiot de Finn, que je pouvais être heureuse.


End file.
